Let me love you
by Breathingisboring
Summary: Merde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.


**Disclaimer **: KHR ne m'appartient toujours pas...

**Pairing **: 8059.

**Note de l'auteure**** : **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du 8059. Soyez indulgent.

Cet OS est dédié à Ana qui adoooooore le 8059.

* * *

**Let me love you**

-Tu as intérêt à avoir compris, sportif décérébré !

-Hum ? De quoi ?

-Je vais t'exploser idiot de baseballeur !

-Mah mah. Je plaisantais !

Gokudera, une dizaine de dynamites dans les mains, dévisagea pendant quelques instants Yamamoto, celui-ci affichant son habituel sourire jovial. Après maintes réflexions, il finit par ranger ses explosives, se rappelant à quel point ses disputes avec Yamamoto exaspérait le juudaime. En tant que son bras droit, il se devait d'être à la hauteur de se prestigieux poste et de ne commettre aucune erreur. Et envoyer de la dynamite sur Yamamoto faisait malheureusement partie de celles-ci. Il dut donc y renoncer. Mais le grand sourire qu'arborait cet imbécile heureux le fit presque regretter. C'est donc à contre-coeur qu'il se rassit près de Yamamoto et lui demanda :

-Tu as compris ?

-Je pense, répondit Yamamoto.

-Comment ça « tu penses » ?

La tension de Gokudera miraculeusement redevenue à peu près normale, remonta en flèche.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça !

-Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas compris l'exercice avec les cercles tangents.

-Idiot c'est pourtant simple !

Et Gokudera reprit ses explications très scientifiques. Mais au bout de seulement quelques secondes, Yamamoto ne l'écoutait déjà plus et Gokudera le remarqua.

-Ca sert à quoi que je t'explique si tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! S'énerva l'italien en attrapant Yamamoto par les deux cols de sa veste.

-Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves, dit Yamamoto.

-Je... Quoi ?

Gokudera relâcha sa prise et recula de quelques pas, se cognant contre le mur. Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. Puis Yamamoto avança d'un pas, puis de deux et de trois. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Gokudera sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. « Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Trois mètres les séparaient à présent. Et cette distance ne cessait de diminuer, trop vite selon Gokudera, qui ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette situation pour le moins improbable. Pour une raison qui lui est inconnue -ou pas-, il se mit à penser à Shamal et à ses nombreux conseils sur la drague et à tout ce qu'il va avec. Merde, ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour penser à ce vieux pervers et encore moins à ses conseils tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Yamamoto avait bien avancé. Si bien que Gokudera sentait presque son souffle contre lui. L'italien voulut reculer mais il oublia qu'il était déjà collé contre le mur. Merde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Lui qui avait affronté un cinglé balançant des couteaux et bien d'autres choses avait maintenant peur de cet idiot de baseballeur. Décidément il était tombé bien bas. Que dirait le juudaime si il le voyait dans cette situation ? Peut-être se moquerait-il de lui ? Ou encore...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'une chose non identifiée venait de l'embrasser. Mais quand il s'aperçut que cette chose non identifiée s'agissait en fait de Yamamoto...

Quoi ? Yamamoto, l'embrasser ? Son amour-propre venait d'en prendre un coup. Bien évidemment, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié ce baiser.

-Tu embrasses comme un pied, crétin, répliqua Gokudera en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de son bras.

-Peut-être, mais j'en suis sur que tu as aimé, dit simplement Yamamoto en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Gokudera vira au rouge pivoine. Zut, lui qui espérait garder un minimum de fierté. C'était raté.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Et embrassa sauvagement Yamamoto qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas de la part de Gokudera. Inutile de vous préciser ce qui se passa ensuite. Deux garçons. Une ambiance particulièrement chaude. Un canapé -Espérons qu'Hibari n'apprenne jamais que le dit canapé en question est en fait celui se trouvant dans la salle de réception-.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tsuna fut très surpris de trouver ses deux gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête parfaitement calme, ne se disputant pas pour une fois. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait l'après-midi et obtint comme réponse de la part de Yamamoto :

-Un nouveau jeu très amusant ! N'est-ce pas Gokudera ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir et de détourner les yeux. Tsuna se demanda longtemps encore ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de si amusant.


End file.
